Windy Fire
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: What if Rusty had joined Windclan instead of Thunderclan. Find out about how different his life would be.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tallstar walked out of his den enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through his fur as he made his way to the camp entrance to head out of camp. However, before he could reach the entrance he heard a cat calling his name. Blinking he turned to see Barkface race out of the medicine den and race towards him.

The Windclan medicine cat slid to a stop in front of his leader trying to catch his breath so that he could speak. "I've had a dream by Starclan," Barkface meowed to his leader once he had gotten his breath back.

"Was it a prophecy, please tell me," Tallstar meowed sitting down and faced Barkface waiting for his medicine cat to tell him what his dream had told him.

"Yes it was a prophecy and here's what it said, Shadows will threaten the Wind, only to have fire save it," Barkface meowed looking at his leader to see what his reaction would be.

"How can fire save us? It is feared by all clans," Tallstar meowed gazing at his medicine cat hoping that he could explain the prophecy.

"I have no idea, but this is the message Starclan has choosen to share with me," Barkface meowed gazing up at the night sky feeling a blast of wind ruffle his far.

sorry its so short, and I know that I've already did this story, but I had writers block on the other one so I decided to remake it, hope you like it and I need 5 reviews before I go on to chapter one so please review.

.


	2. Battle and Firepaw

Chapter One

Tallstars POV

Tallstar walked out of his den remembering what Barkface had told him days before about Fire saving them from shadows. He didn't know how, fire could save them, but he did know that Shadowclan was going to cause them trouble. He was about to go to the fresh kill pile when the scent of Shadowclan washed over him. He was about to call out a warning, when he was knocked to the ground by Brokenstar.

"ShadowClan attack," Brokenstar yowled while slashing him across the muzzle.

He heard his clan mates coming out of their dens and let out yowls of surprise as they were attacked by ShadowClan. He heard a kit let out a cry of pain and he was able to throw Brokenstar off. "Why, are you doing this? Your a foxheart, for attacking kits," he growled lashing his tail.

Brokenstar was angered by his words and he slashed the WindClan leaders neck sending him tumbling through the fresh kill pile. Sneering down at Tallstars crumpled for he leapt away to fight Onewhisker.

Tallstar blinked open his eyes still groggy from losing a life and he staggered to his paws seeing Brokenstar fighting Onewhisker. He glanced towards the nursery and stiffened when he saw the bodies of two kits. 'We can't win against them, it's time to end this,' Tallstar told himself knowing that he only had one life remaining. "WindClan, retreat!" he yowled watching his clan break away from the cats they were fighting and race for the entrance. He glanced after his devasted clan, then glanced back at Brokenstar and the ShadowClan warriors. With a shake of his head he turned and raced after his clan mates hoping that they might one day return.

Rusty's POV

Rusty woke up on the windowsill of his twoleg nest and remembered gazing out into the forest last night until he fell asleep. "I wonder what's beyond the forest, maybe I should find out," he muttered under his breath. Letting out a sigh he jumped through the open window landing on a patch of grass on the other side before bounding over to the wall that separated his garden from the forest. He jumped onto the wall and gazed out into the forest before jumping down growling under his breath when his bell rang out.

"Hey, Rusty, where are you going?" Smudge asked him jumping onto the wall and gazed down at his friend.

"Into the forest, I want to see if there's anything beyond the forest," Rusty meowed gazing up at Smudge. "Why, don't you come with me," he suggested waiting for his friend to give him an answer.

"No, thank you, you wouldn't get me in there," Smudge meowed and shuttered.

"Okay, suit yourself," Rusty meowed and walked into the forest withoutglancing back at his friend. He heard the sudden sound of paw steps and pricked his ears just as he was knocked to the ground. He twisted out from under his attacker and came face to face with a big dark brown tabby tom. A wave of fear crashed over him, but he knew that he had to get away. Unshealthing his claws he slashed the tom across his muzzle before turning away and fleeing. As he ran he heard the tom give chase and he dug his claws into the ground to make himself run faster. He saw some moors ahead but kept running even though he was getting tired. He glanced over his shoulder skidding to a halt when he realized that he could no longer see the tom. He glanced back in front of him bristling when he saw the thunderpath. He had, had a thunderpath at the end of his twoleg nest, but never before had monsters raced by so fast. He was trying to decide if he should cross or not when he heard a voice call out to him. Looking up he saw a black-and-white with the longest tail he had ever seen gazing at him. He was surprised when the tom suddenly disappeared only to come out of a hole on his side of the thunderpath. "Who are you?" he asked him a little wary.

"I'm Tallstar, I'll explain everything later, now follow me," the black-and-white tom meowed and he slipped into the hole hearing the ginger tom follow him inside. The WindClan leader breathed a sigh of relief when they came out the other side and he stopped to catch his breath before turning to Rusty. "As I said before I'm Tallstar, leader of WindClan," he meowed.

"What's WindClan?" Rusty asked him tilting his head to the side.

Tallstar told him about the four warrior clans and about the warrior code and how a warrior protected his clan with his life if he had to. "We are looking for more cats to join," he meowed giving Rusty a thoughtful look. "How would you like to join Windclan, you'll train to be a warrior along side our other apprentices if you do," he meowed.

"I'll join," Rusty meowed excited by the thought of being apart of a clan.

"Okay, follow me," Tallstar meowed and led him to where WindClan had temporarily made their camp. "This isn't our real camp, Shadowclan chased us away from our original camp, but we're coping," he meowed. "One day we will return, but until then we have to stay here," he meowed leading Rusty into the shadows. "All of Windclan, I have found a cat that is willing to join WindClan and train as a warrior along side our apprentices," he meowed.

"Where does he come from?" Onewhisker called out.

"He smells like a kittypet," Mudclaw growled lashing his tail.

"I was once a kittypet, but I want to join WindClan andprove to everyone that I would put the clan first," Rusty meowed meeting Mudclaws gaze.

"I guess he'll do," Mudclaw snorted glancing at his apprentice, Webpaw.

Rusty was surprised that everyone seemed to agree and then he remembered his collar and bit at it until he was able to bite through it.

"This apprentices name will be Firepaw, just like the fire that burns in his soul," Tallstar yowled.

Firepaw dipped his head to Tallstar gazing down at his broken collar as he listened to his new clan mates call his name. Firepaw was still listening tthis clan mates cheer him by his new name when he heard Tallstar ask Onewhisker to mentor him.

I know that Onewhisker mentored Whitepaw in the books, but I wanted him to mentor Firepaw so Deadfoot mentors Whitepaw and I am thinking of new warrior names for Firepaw. These are the names I've come up with already:

Firesoul

Firestorm

Fireclaw

Tell me which name you like more or if you can think of more names tell me


	3. hunting

Chapter two:

Firepaw was in a deep sleep when he felt something prod him in the side forcing him awake and making him open his eyes to see a small white she-cat above him. At first he was confused as to why he wasn't in his twoleg nest, then he remembered the events from the day before and remembered that they cat above him was called Whitepaw. Sitting up he glanced at Whitepaw wondering what the she-cat wanted.

"Onewhisker wants you," Whitepaw told him glancing towards Onewhisker who was standing by the entrance of the tunnel.

"Thanks, for waking me," Firepaw meowed dipping his head to his fellow apprentice and walking over to Onewhisker who glanced towards him as he approached. "I'm ready, what are we going to be doing today," he asked him mentor looking around at all his other clan mates.

"I'm going to try and teach you how to hunt, hopefully we'll see some rabbits," Onewhisker meowed leading his new apprentice out of the tunnel. "The first think you should know about us is that we use our speed to catch prey, thats why we can rabbits so that we don't have to worry about stalking," he meowed tasting the prey and scented a rabbit. Spotting the rabbit he nudged Firepaw and told him what to do in order to catch the rabbit hoping that his apprentice would be fast enough to catch the rabbit.

Firepaw nodded to Onewhisker unshealthing his claws hoping that it would make him go faster as he took off towards the rabbit who started to flee. The young apprentice gritted his teeth and pushed himself into running as fast as he could until to his surprise he found himself closing in on the rabbit. When he thought that he was close enought he sprung towards the rabbit landing right on top of it and finished it off with a quick bite to the spine. Then he picked up his prey and returned to his mentor hoping that he had impressed his mentor and was glad was he saw that his mentor was in fact impressed.

"Good job, now lets go see if we can find some more prey," Onewhisker meowed leading his apprentice further away from the tunnels. By the time sunhigh arrived he was disappointed to realize that the only prey there was, was the rabbit that Firepaw had caught. "Come on let's go back," he meowed leading his apprentice back the way they had come until they had reached the tunnel. "Share that rabbit with your den mates," he told his apprentice as they walked to where their clan mates were.

Firepaw nodded and walked over to the other apprentices and he shared the rabbit with his den mates glancing around at all his other clan mates every now and then. "Whitepaw, Tallstar told me that you had to leave your camp but he never told me why," he meowed hoping that she would tell him why. For a minute she was silent and he thought that she wasn't going to answer then she spoke.

"ShadowClan attacked us and chased us out," Whitepaw meowed going over to where all the apprentices slept and curled up falling asleep.

Firepaw curled up as well, but he couldn't sleep he couldn't help wondering why ShadowClan would chase his clan mates out of their home. He remained awake watching Whitepaw sleep and wondering what the battle between WindClan and ShadowClan must have been like.

Firepaw is starting to develop a crush on Whitepaw


End file.
